


Come As You Are

by LoveNe



Series: Son of a Preacher Man [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuDemy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Axel/Demyx - Freeform, Bad Puns, Car Sex, Hook-Up, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Preacher’s Kid, Preacher’s Kid Kink, Rating: M, Religious jokes, Sacrilege, Sneaking, Stranger - Freeform, Will definitely offend some religious people, nirvana references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveNe/pseuds/LoveNe
Summary: Demyx does something he probably shouldn’t with someone he doesn’t know.





	Come As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ree for proofreading this and supporting my bullshit. Thank you Grae for just being all around great. This one’s for you.
> 
> Also! These are in no particular order, but are set in the same universe.

The only coherent thought that runs through Demyx’s mind as this redheaded stranger peppers his neck in kisses is  _Well this isn’t how I thought I’d spend my Sunday night._ It makes him giggle, and the kisses immediately stop. “What’s so funny?”

 

He shakes his head with a smile. “Nothing—it’s not important.”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re ticklish,” the guy smirks. Well, Demyx can’t see his face, but by the way the guy is talking, he’s positive that he’s smirking.

 

“Not _there._ You’re free to figure out where, though.”

 

“I will,” he purrs as he plants a brief kiss on the corner of Demyx’s mouth. “Tell me why you laughed, first.”

 

Demyx shakes his head. “I was just thinking something.”

 

“Something like...? I wanna know and I don’t care if it’s dumb.”

 

His mouth threatens to form a smile as an even funnier thought pops into his head. _You’re pretty conversational for a guy I just met two hours ago._ Another giggle slips out.

 

“Okay, now you _have_ to tell me,” the guy says, sounding serious.

 

Demyx rolls his eyes and chuckles quietly. “I’m not laughing at you, if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m laughing at this situation. _My_ situation.”

 

“You think it’s... _funny_ that you’re hooking up with a stranger in the back of his suspicious looking van?”

 

Demyx presses his lips together to keep from laughing again, but that does nothing to stop it. He inhales sharply through his nose and tries to get himself together, but the more he thinks about it, the further he dissolves into wheezing laughter. Either this is really funny, or he’s losing it.

 

“No, i-it’s…several hours after my usual church service, I find myself walking into a bar with every intention of getting drunk. Yet here I am, completely sober, hooking up with a stranger in the back of his suspicious looking van and _I’m going to hell,”_ he laughs breathlessly as he covers his face with his hands. He gasps and catches enough of his breath to say, “It’s Sunday!” and loses himself in his laughter once again.

 

Judging by the way this stranger doesn’t laugh with him, Demyx assumes he doesn’t get it. He doesn’t expect him to. “I told you it was dumb. You’d have to, like, _know_ me to completely understand.”

 

“No, that’s not dumb. I’d probably laugh too,” Suspicious Van Guy tells him as he kisses the underside of Demyx’s jaw. His hands creep beneath his shirt and slowly make their way up to his chest. The pads of his fingers graze the ink etched into and slightly raised on his skin, and all of a sudden his hands stop moving. “Tattoos?”

 

“Tattoos,” Demyx confirms with a smirk.

 

The guy repositions himself above him and lowers his face down to his stomach. He makes a trail of sloppy, rushed kisses starting from his navel and leading up to the tattoos. And Demyx—who’s enjoying the feeling but isn’t quite sure where to put his hands—threads his fingers through the wild red hair that had caught his attention in the first place. The thought comes back, and he giggles again.

 

“Here?” the guy mumbles into his flesh. It takes him a moment to catch on, but when he does, he shakes his head.

 

“Nope.”

 

The stranger’s hands start to move again, causing him to shudder. When his fingers find the small of Demyx’s back, his nerves immediately react and his body twitches briefly as a loud laugh rips from his throat. He reaches up to cover his mouth, but it’s probably already too late.

 

“Found it,” he whispers as he touches him so lightly that it’s maddening. Demyx can’t stop his ugly cackles from filling the van; it’s mortifying and he has half a mind to push the other man off and leave to save himself the embarrassment of being teased.

 

But then he hears, “That is the cutest fucking laugh I’ve ever heard.” Their lips connect before he has a chance to respond, and he’s glad for it. He wouldn’t know what to say to that anyway.

 

After a while, Demyx’s embarrassment fades enough for him to focus on the body above him. Once he’s sure of himself, he wraps a leg around the man’s waist and pulls him closer. He’s not at all surprised to feel that the guy is hard as stone, but he is taken aback by him rolling his hips forward. He gasps more at the action rather than the sensation, and it earns a chuckle from his mystery partner.

 

“Happy Sunday, by the way,” he whispers into his ear as he places his hand on the back of Demyx’s thigh and grinds into him. He finds a rhythm that is just perfect for Demyx. It’s a little frightening. So much so that even through the haze of euphoria he manages to think _God…God…Is this really happening?_ He finds himself laughing again: at the joke, at the situation, at his fear, at his life, at _everything._ It’s made even funnier by the fact this guy whose name he’d long since forgotten (Did he ever know it to begin with?) is joining him in the laughter as well.

 

“Fuck, why can’t I remember your name?” he asks.

 

There’s more laughter. “It’s Axel.”

 

That sends Demyx over the edge. “I’m about to get hammered in the back of a suspicious looking van by a guy named _Axel_ **_on a Sunday!_** ” he screams through his choked laugh, tears welling in his eyes from the absurdity of it all. “ _Christ!_ ” And saying that, of all things, makes it even funnier.

 

The guy, or rather, Axel doesn’t take offense. Instead he jokingly says, “Hey, Axel’s a cool name.” His movements don’t falter as he speaks, and Demyx is _this close_ to losing it because of this.

 

“No, no, it is. I told you, you’d have to know me to get it. I’m sorry, I’ll shut up.”

 

“Don’t. Laugh if you wanna laugh. It’s all good.”

 

Demyx welcomes Axel’s next kiss. It helps him relax as the grinding stops and a pair of hands fumble in the dark with the button on the front of his jeans. He lifts his hips to make it easier for Axel to slide them off, then bites his lip in anticipation as he hears the clinking of a belt.

 

This is the moment where he snaps back to reality. He’s really about to have sex with a stranger. He doesn’t have any regrets, however…

 

“You do have condoms, right...?”

 

“Of course. Condoms _and_ lube are in the glove compartment.”

 

He huffs out a breath of relief and shuts his eyes. “You want me to get ’em? I think I’m closer to the front.”

 

“Knock yourself out.”

 

Demyx sits up, and the first thing he notices is that the windows are fogged up. He smirks to himself as he rolls over onto his knees and feels his way around. He eventually finds the armrest that separates the driver from the passenger and leans over to where the glove compartment should be. It’s surprising that he finds it at all, but inside the compartment is a mystery, and he fumbles around, trying to figure what exactly he should be patting around for.

 

“I’m feeling a lot of different boxes? Is it—?”

 

“Should be the biggest box in there, and a tube.”

 

“Gotcha,” he says as he immediately grabs them. He opens his mouth to crack a joke, but chokes on his words when he feels a hand on his lower back. The touch is too light and he’s forced to stifle a whimper.

 

“Sorry, I was reaching for the stuff.” Surprisingly, the apology sounds genuine.

 

Demyx shakes his head. “ _Impatient,_ ” he teases as he reaches around to hand them to him. The exchange is awkward, but relatively quick. He stops for just a moment to pull his shirt over his head. Now that he’s fully naked he’s...admittedly nervous. His heart is racing more from bad nerves than excitement. “ _Isn’t it a little late to be getting scared?”_ he berates himself.

 

Axel’s hand reaches out again, this time barely touching his shoulder. “You good?” he whispers as he drops a tentative kiss in the crook of his neck. Demyx isn’t sure how to answer that. He’s not doing _bad,_ but he’s suddenly lost a lot of his fire from before. He shuts his eyes as he lets the kisses travel to his shoulder blade. He’s only slightly aware that he’s also being bent over the armrest again.

 

“I’m good,” he reassures him, though he’s not really certain of that himself. He props himself up on his forearms and lowers his head as Axel’s lube-coated fingers carefully push inside of him. He lets out a sharp hiss (it’s uncomfortable at first) and bites down hard on his lip.

 

There’s a soft “Holy _shit_ ” behind him, and he can’t help but to laugh again. “It’s been a while for me.”

 

“Me too,” Axel chuckles. Demyx swears he can hear his voice tremble just a little bit.

 

Just when the fingers start to feel good inside of him, they leave. He sighs in frustration and reaches down to grab his dick and stroke himself. He needs _some_ kind of relief right now or he might just lose it.

 

“Okay,” Axel mumbles. It’s a bit relieving to hear some of the confidence leave his tone. If _he’s_ nervous about it too, then that makes Demyx feel a little less dumb and afraid.

 

When Axel enters him, it’s not seamless like the porn he's watched or the smutty romance novels he's read. It's uncomfortable, no matter how much he wants it to feel good, and the further Axel presses in, the more the pain builds. He's done this before, but not enough to be used to it. It still fucking **hurts.** A drawn out cry of pain fills the car, and he immediately buries his face into his arms, gritting his teeth and trying with all his strength to will the tears away. “Shit,” he hisses to himself.

 

Instead of just continuing on like the others had, Axel remains still and waits for him to adjust. And he can’t even tell him how much he appreciates him for it. He even tells him, “Let me know when you’re ready.”

 

Demyx exhales deeply through his nose, trying desperately to get himself together so that he won’t have to wait long. “I’m f-fine,” he says, and curses his voice for breaking. “I’m _fine._ ”

 

There’s a soft hum. “If you need to stop, just tell me.”

 

The blonde squeezes his eyes shut as Axel begins to thrust. Each one forces his body forward the slightest bit. It’s definitely not the most uncomfortable thing he’s ever felt. He should be okay in just a few minutes.

 

As he’s waiting to get used to it, Axel leans down to kiss his shoulder blade again. “You gotta admit this is at least better than church, right?”

 

Demyx snorts loudly at the dumb, but cute comment. This _idiot._ “Definitely. I don’t get sex from random emo fucks in church.”

 

“How _rude,_ ” Axel growls in his ear, emphasizing his words with a particularly rough thrust. Demyx gasps at the sudden change. It’s still a little painful, but still good enough to bring him back into that daze from before.

 

He grins to himself. “At least you’re a hot emo fuck.”

 

“And what does that make you? A horny church boy?”

 

“Preacher’s kid, actually.”

 

“Oh my fucking _god._ ” Axel’s thrusting slowly turns careless and desperate. Demyx lolls his head back, and the short, blunt nails that he has dig into the pleather of the armrest. How fucking convenient is it that he happens to meet someone with a thing for preacher’s kids on the first try?

 

“That do anything for ya?” he asks sarcastically.

 

“Heh, maybe a little bit.”

 

Demyx giggles as he rests his head on his arms again. His knees are starting to hurt, but the pain dulls in comparison to the pleasure he feels. There’s also an added rush of adrenaline that he feels from allowing this guy that he’s never met before to do want he wants with him when he’s supposed to be home studying The Word until he leaves for college again.

 

“Only a little?” he pants. “What would make it a lot?”

 

“Tell me: does your dad know you’re into guys?”

 

“T-Told him two years ago. Made me become...an usher to...to be more involved. Thinks I’m a virgin. Would be...fucking _furious_ right now.”

 

He feels Axel’s grip on his waist tighten as he thrusts faster. Demyx loses himself in the feeling. “Where does he think you are right now?”

 

Sweat starts to form on Demyx’s brow as he tries to speak through his breathlessness. “Bible study with a friend. I’m—oh my _fucking_ god!” he moans.

 

“Ooh, Preacher Man wouldn’t be too pleased to hear you say _that_ ,” Axel purrs as he thrusts hard enough to make the vehicle move. “But you don’t care, do you?”

 

Demyx shakes his head violently, breathing now labored and erratic. “Couldn’t care less…”

 

Axel leans in and nips at the side of his neck, and he tilts his head to make it easier for him. At the same time Axel’s hand makes its way around him and strokes him to the exact timing of his thrusts. He’s not sure how much more of this he can take—everything feels too good right now and he’s already so very close.

 

Would it be too weird if he asked him to slow down? He just wants this to last.

 

“W-Wai...Axel—”

 

He feels him bite down into his skin, nearly hard enough to break it, and scratches desperately at the armrest. That’s going to leave a mark that he doesn't want to have to explain away, but he can’t bring himself to tell him to stop. Not yet.

 

“ _Demyx,_ ” he teases in a husky whisper. It annoys him how much he likes the sound of his name in this guy’s mouth. He’s really not going to last like this.

 

“Axel,” he says again in hopes to get his attention.

 

He hears him chuckle. “Say it again.”

 

He bites down hard on his bottom lip. He knows full well that he shouldn’t because he’s _trying_ to hold on for just a little longer, but he wants to so badly. His breathing hitches as he chokes out a weak, “ _Axel…_ ”

 

Axel laughs, but it comes out shaky. “You actually listened. Such a good little preacher’s boy.”

 

And the very last thought that enter’s Demyx’s mind before he loses it is: _oh shit._ His hands tighten around the armrest as he cums. His eyes roll back in his head as he rides out the wonderful orgasm with a loud, almost guttural groan.

 

He doesn’t keep track of how long it takes Axel to finish, but when he does, he collapses with his arms wrapped securely around his middle. Now they're both sweaty and out of breath and tired as hell, but undoubtedly satisfied.

 

Axel is the first to speak. “ _Fuck_.”

 

Demyx nods in agreement. “Yeah...fuck.”

 

They wind up laughing together again. To Demyx, everything feels surreal. There’s no way that actually just happened. No way. But, at the same time, holy _shit_ that really just happened.

 

Once the two of them catch their breath, Axel tells him, “You know if you want, you could do a little bible study with me in the future. I’m ready to come as I am.”

 

“Oh, fuck you,” Demyx laughs. He doesn’t want to find such a sleazy joke endearing, but he kind of does.

 

“That’s the idea,” Axel whispers right before he separates himself.

 

Demyx rolls his eyes, smiling softly. He’s so not doing this again. He respects himself enough to not continue to hook up with a guy he met in a bar with a sacrilege kink. Hard pass—

 

“No seriously, we should exchange numbers or something. I wouldn’t mind doing this again with you.”

 

“Oh, for sure.”

 

—is what he should have said.


End file.
